In Your Arms
by Aerilon452
Summary: Rumplestiltskin steals Belle away for a weekend alone up at the cabin. ONESHOT COMPLETE


Summary: Rumplestiltskin makes a deal with Ruby to get Belle out to the cabin.

Pairing: Belle and Rumplestiltskin

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the awesome show OUAT

**IN YOU ARMS:**

Belle walked into Granny's with a smile on her face. She had just come from the library after she had spent all day dusting and organizing the books all the while hoping that Rumple would have come and talked with her as she worked. But she hadn't seen him for a few days. Belle was starting to worry. So, she had gone about her work. Now she was waiting for Ruby. Belle hooked her thumbs in the belt loops of her raggedy hole ridden jeans that she used as she continued to clean the massive library. Books were her passion and she had Rumple to thank for them. They had been his gift to her. It didn't stop her heart from missing him. She looked up in time to see Ruby come out of the back. Belle waved putting on a happy face. "Hey, ready to go home?" They both stayed at the Inn on the edge of town.

"Sure, but I want to take you on a drive first." Ruby said grabbing her coat keeping a smile on her face. She wasn't happy about what she had to do, but she had made a deal and she would see it through. "Come on." Red laughed taking Belle's hand and pulling out playfully out of the door and around the diner to where her car was parked. Pulling from the lot Red set off towards the road into the forest. In the seat beside her Red could see Belle getting a little agitated. "It's ok, I promise."

"I know," Belle replied, "Just the last time I was out here, Rumpelstiltskin was bringing magic into the world." She hadn't understood what he was bringing the magic for, but now she did. He wanted to find his son, only he couldn't. They were trapped in this town and if any of them crossed the barrier they would forget who they were and live the lie of this world. "Where are you taking me?" Belle asked.

"You'll see and I promise you'll be ok." Red answered. She took her right hand off the steering wheel to pat Belle on the shoulder. Red hadn't wanted to do this, but Rumpelstiltskin had made her a deal that she couldn't refuse. Well, almost not refuse. Two days ago he had come to her asking for her help in a surprise for Belle. Red had wanted to turn him down, but she could sense the heart ache he was feeling. It made her feel for him even though the great and powerful Dark One tried to hide it. He was love sick man staying away from someone he loved deeply. So, Red had agreed to help him.

Ten minutes later Red pulled her car up in front of the cabin that Rumpelstiltskin owned. She got out of the car, went up to the porch and knocked quickly before coming back to the car to open Belle's door. "Come on."

Belle got out of the car, unease crashing over her as the seconds passed by. She didn't know what she was doing here. Right now she wanted to go home. Then, the porch door opened and there was Rumple standing there in a pair of black jeans and a navy blue shirt leaning on his cane. Her heart skipped a beat at seeing him. It wasn't until this moment she realized how much she had missed him. "Ruby…" Belle scolded playfully not really angry with her friend.

"Hey, he made me a deal to get you out here." Red said with a smile. Of course the deal had been a three month free pass on rent for the Inn. "It was too good to pass up." She hugged Belle quickly. Then she added, "If you need me, just call and I'll come get you."

"I'll be ok." Belle said looking past Ruby to see Rumplestiltskin smiling at her. Oh, she had missed his smile most of all. "I'll be fine, but I will call you if I need to." Belle didn't think she would need to call Ruby, but it was better to agree than to argue. She just wanted to feel his arms around her. Walking away from the car Belle went to the porch; went to him. She didn't wait; she threw her arms over his shoulders hugging him as close as she could. He in turn put both of his arms around her. It felt like she had come home. "I've missed you." She whispered.

"I've missed you too." Rumplestiltskin replied holding Belle as tight as he could. These last few weeks without her had been so hard on him, but he knew that they were for the best. Belle had to learn to be on her own, to stand on her own feet, and he had to learn to do without magic. It was hard and the temptation was there ever second of every day. He pulled back looking her in the eyes, "I know I shouldn't have had Ruby bring you out here, I know you need your space, but I…"

"Just stop." Belle covered his mouth with her hand. "I was hoping to see you tonight." She said. "You just beat me to it." This, seeing him in this setting, Belle could handle. "I want to be here. But, why didn't you ask me yourself?" Belle asked.

"I… uhh…" Rumpelstiltskin looked away from her, "I wasn't sure you would come out here with me. Ruby at least would have a chance of getting you out here." He said telling her the truth. There had been the fear that if he asked, she would turn him down. They had been seen a few times at Granny's together, but other than that he would see her from across the street when she wasn't looking. He had already caused her so much anguish.

"Oh," Belle nodded, "If you had asked me I'm not sure I would have come either." She admitted. They were in love, that much she knew and she cherished that love, but until he could learn to live without the magic, then they had no future. They only had a series of moments where they could be together. He wouldn't be done with magic until he found his son. And that day looked to be far down the road as much as Belle hated to admit it. "But I'm glad you got me out here."

"I hope I didn't pull you away from anything important?" Rumpelstiltskin asked seeing that she was in raggedy jeans and a red flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Belle had more than likely been in her library cleaning, arranging books. It made him smile to think of her in there. She loved books. More than once he had caught her in the Dark Castle with one of the books he had kept. He hadn't said anything, he had only smiled and watched as she read oblivious to the fact that he was lingering in the shadows watching her.

"No," Belle shook her head. "I was in the library cleaning." She stepped back from him and then looked at the scenery before them; truly seeing it for the first time. The trees were so green and the sky was the purest blue she had ever seen. It reminded her of the mountain sky she would see ever day through the windows of the Dark Castle. "This place is so beautiful."

"The beauty of this land pales in comparison to you." Rumpelstiltskin stood behind her trying to remain where he was. He was fighting the desire to reach out, to pull her into his arms so he could slake his hunger for her touch. Instead he held his hand out to her when she turned back to him. "Let me show you why I bought this isolated slice of forest paradise." Her hand slid into his making him smile warmly. Together they walked around the cabin to the back yard where a crystal clear pond rested against the lush green of the grass and reflected the deep green of the Fir Trees.

Belle smiled at the sight before it. He was right this was a little piece of forest paradise. No where in their world could anything place compare to this. "Oh my…" She was truly at a loss for words. Her hand tightened on his. "I'm happy you wanted to share this with me." Belle said.

"I would ask that you spend the weekend here… with me…" He looked away as he asked. Then her fingertips touched his cheek making him turn back to her. Rumpelstiltskin searched her eyes fro a refusal, but there were none to find.

"I want to be here, all weekend," Belle said. Even though all they could have were moments to be alone, it would have to be enough for her for now. "Just us," She clarified. It was wrong of her to demand him not to use magic. He needed it to help break free to find his son.

Rumpelstiltskin brought his hand up, cupping her face, "Just us, no magic, no people, just you and me like it used to be." He added no magic. It was unspoken between them, but he wanted her to know he was actively trying not to use. His magic was an addiction, a long held hunger, that he couldn't do with out. But Belle was there, she was his reason to stop.

**INSIDE:**

"What deal did you make with Ruby?" Belle asked sitting on the couch with Rumpelstiltskin; her head pillowed against his shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around her abdomen and his cheek against the top of her head.

"Nothing involving magic, I assure you." He answered. If he was to tell her that he was the land lord of the Inn, he was sure how she would react. Better to give her half of the answer than no answer at all.

"Rumple," Belle groaned playfully. "You can tell me. I'm not going to storm off in a fit of anger." She moved from his hold to sit facing him on the couch. "Please, I want to know what it took for her to get me out here."

"I'm forgoing three months rent on the Inn." Rumple answered. Though, he would have given Ruby anything just to have her bring Belle out here. The need to make things right between them had been his driving force for weeks.

Belle hadn't known what to expect, but she certainly hadn't expected that. "Seriously? That's it? No rent for three months is what it takes to get me out here?" She was sure how she should feel about that.

"Belle, I would have forgone a whole year just to spend these two days with you. I'm a business man Belle. Not all deals involve magic." He said. "I've been trying to stop using magic even though it's in my blood, in my heart, and soul. It tingles along my skin and I can't help but to breathe it in." Even now the temptation lingered around them on the air filling his lungs.

"Sounds terribly tempting for you," Belle muttered having no idea the true extent of his addiction and she would never know. Until this moment she hadn't realized just how hard it must be for him to stop using magic. It must be killing him inside even as he hid his addiction very well.

"It's not really," Rumple replied even though it was a lie. "I have something to keep me from using. I have you. Just knowing that it would drive you away from me keeps me from falling back into old habits." Magic would help him find Bae but it would also lose him Belle in the process. He wasn't willing to lose her. Belle was far too precious to him.

"What about Baelfire?" Belle asked. They hadn't really talked about his son since that moment in the library when he had tried to let her go; when he said good-bye. He was trying to do the right thing for the wrong reasons. Belle hadn't wanted to leave him, to stop loving him; she had wanted him to see what it would cost him if he kept using magic. It was the hardest thing she had even done.

"I have a feeling my son will come to me." Rumple had had a lot of time to think about it. August could have only gotten his information from one person, known enough about him to get under his guard. Bae had to have talked to August. "Until then, you're more important to me." He cupped her face smiling at her. "I want you in my life more than I want magic."

Belle smiled at him in return. She couldn't describe how his words made her feel. It was as if the pain from the past few weeks; the loneliness just faded away. "I want you in my life too." Just then Belle's stomach growled letting her know that she had forgotten to eat all day. She knew she was turning a very dark shade of red and she had to resist laughing.

Gold chuckled. "Are you hungry?" He asked, knowing he answer already, but Belle nodded. "I thought we could have that hamburger you have yet to try." Grabbing his cane he got up from the couch so he could go to the small fridge where a plate was kept cold that had hamburgers waiting to be cooked. "Come on."

"The stove is right there." Belle pointed climbing off the couch.

"I know, but the best burger is cooked over an open flame." Rumple informed with a smile. "There is an open fire pit fitted with a grill that we can use to cook these up." Belle still looked skeptical. "Trust me. You will love them."

Belle went to him, "I thought Granny's made the best hamburgers in town?" She asked going to the door to open it as both of his hands were full.

"That's town Belle," Gold smirked, "We're out in the forest, far from Granny's." He stepped out onto the porch with Belle close behind him. Back outside Rumplestiltskin set the plate of burger aside on the low setting table next to the brick built pit. He removed the grill so he could set the kindling around the charcoal bricks. With a match he started the fire and then replaced the grill so it would get hot.

Belle sat curled up on a wooden bench close to the fire. When Rumple was finished stoking the fire he came to sit next to her, angling his body so she could rest against his chest and he could wrap his arms around her again. "Now we wait?" She asked.

"Yup, got to let the grill get hot and then I'll start making dinner." Rumplestiltskin kissed the top of her head watching the flames dance in the center of the brick built ring. If he had wanted he could have used magic to bring the fire to life. The temptation had been there and he had resisted it. In truth it had felt good to build the fire and to sit here, with Belle, to watch it.

Belle was feeling the hunger, "Can you start cooking now?" She asked. "I'm getting really hungry." Again her stomach growled. Rumple laughed when she blushed again. She came off the bench to stand next to him as he put the hamburger on the grill. The first smell of sizzling meat nearly made Belle moan. Nothing had smelled so good to her before. She smelled the meat and also a faint whiff of spices. "What else did you put on it?"

"I mixed in a little A1 steak sauce." Rumple answered. "When you cook it this way, the flavor is brought out better."

"It's smells really good." Belle nearly licked her lips.

Gold turned the burgers over so the other side could get cooked. Belle stood still next to him avidly watching the flames, the burgers, and trying to remain patient. He could feel it. Gently he slipped his arm around her waist bringing her in against him. "Almost done," He muttered.

Belle pillowed her head on his shoulder watching the flames, smelling the food, and getting even hungrier than she was before. She forced herself to remain still, to stay relaxed. Rumpelstiltskin moved forcing Belle to stand back a little. He took he cooked burgers off the grill, putting them back on the plate. "Aren't we going to eat?" She asked.

"We'll eat inside." Rumple smirked at her, "Come on. I promise we'll come out here later." Belle followed him as he began to plan out what would happen outside later on in the night air. But first things first, he had to make sure she was fed.

Inside Belle sat with Rumple once more on the couch in front of the fireplace staring at her burger. It smelled so good and she was very hungry, but she wanted to savor the moment. This was her first hamburger. Beside her, Rumple was watching her trying not to smirk too much. "I'm savoring the moment." She informed looking at him.

"Why?" Rumple asked, even though he knew why. It was cute to watch her as she intently studying the cooked piece of meat on her plate. Idly he took a bite of his sighing in food pleasure at the way his taste buds came to life. He had always been a fairly decent cook, and over the years he had learned more to improve his skills.

"Ok," Belle took a breath and let it out, "I'm going to take a bite." She announced picking up the burger. Belle took the first bite of her first hamburger. A moan escaped her as she started to chew tasting the sauce mixed in and the warm juice of the meat locked inside that first bite. There were too many tastes to describe with just one mouth full. Greedily she chewed, swallowed, and then took another bite.

"I take it this pleases you?" Rumple asked setting aside his plate so he could better watch Belle as she enjoyed her first hamburger. The look of pure joy on her face was all he needed to see. Then a little trickle of juice appeared at the corner of her mouth, running down her chin. Reaching out, Rumple caught the small droplet with the pad of his thumb, wiping it away.

Belle looked at Rumple as he licked away the small droplet. She tried to remember to breath and chew, but he was very distracting lounging in the corner of the couch. Belle chewed what food was in her mouth and then swallowed. Suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore, well, not for food at least.

Rumplestiltskin saw the intent in her eyes; the lust. A small part of him had planned for a weekend where he would make love to Belle, but the rest of him just wanted to be with her in any capacity that he could. If they were to take the next step, then he didn't want them to do that on this couch. Pulling back on the rising desire inside of him, he said, "Finish eating and then join me back outside." Rumple got up from the couch to go back out to where the fire was. Again the temptation slammed into him to use magic, to create the perfect setting, but he resisted. Behind the bench he and Belle had sat on he had placed a few items should he need them.

Rumple pulled out a wolf skin blanket, where he spread it out near the fire. Another, darker wolf skin joined the first. Momentarily he gave serious thought to what he was doing. She was his precious innocent Belle; could he really take her innocence in this way? If she wanted this then he would give her whatever she wanted. He stood up to go to the fire adding a few more logs so it would blaze brighter. Then arms wrapped around his waist and Belle's fragrant scent swirled around him like magic more potent that any that he possessed. "Belle…" Rumpelstiltskin breathed her name as if he was uttering a prayer.

"Are you going to seduce me?" Belle teased kissing the back of his neck. "I certainly hope so." He turned her, his arms coming around her waist. There in his eyes she could see the intent, but the want was dependant on her. Did she want to take this next step? How much more of her heart could he own? All of it, it was that simple. He already had her heart and her soul. "Make love to me." Belle said. Seconds later Rumple drew her in for a kiss as his hands moved from her waist to the buttons of her shirt. One by one they opened until she could feel the light breeze on her quivering flesh. Belle pulled back from the kiss needing, lamenting, that she had to breathe. All she wanted was him.

Rumplestiltskin tried to keep his hands from shaking, tried to keep his breathing even, as he finished opening Belle's red flannel shirt revealing a light blue bra. Slowly he pushed the shirt down off of her shoulders bearing her delicate skin to the starlight. Her hands moved to the waist band of his pants where her fingers grasped the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. She dropped it near to her shirt. "Lie down." He commanded, filling his voice with sensuality. Belle visibly shivered.

Belle stretched out on the soft pelt of wolf's fur as she stared up at Rumpelstiltskin. The fur tickled her back, heightening her already simmering lust for the gorgeous man above her. She gazed at him, as if seeing him for the first time cast in firelight. The shadow of the flames danced across his chest as he breathed in and out. She could tell he was fighting to keep a steady rhythm. Belle couldn't manage it, the more she watched him, the more she was drawn into his spell. Rumpelstiltskin was magic, pure and simple, and she was hopelessly lost to him.

Rumple hated to leave her there, lying so temptingly at his feet, but he had a few more things to get to make this experience memorable for Belle. He picked up the satchel that had been with the blankets to show her the jar of honey and fresh picked strawberries. Her eyes burned with desire as she looked from him to the golden honey in the jar and back to him. Carefully he joined her on the wolf blanket, mindful of the limitations of his right leg. "You are so beautiful in the firelight." Rumpelstiltskin looked down upon her, leaning in for a kiss.

Belle brought her arms up, draping them over his shoulders, letting her fingers tangle in his hair. She was having trouble concentrating on just one sensation at a time. The taste of his lips, the feel of his chest as he breathed in against her, the beat of his heart; all of it distracted her while making her burn for him. His flesh sizzled and tingled against hers. Their magic, their true love bound them tighter and tighter together. She gasped into his kiss, whimpered when he trailed his lips down the side of her neck. He moved lower raining kisses over the hollow of her throat, down between her breasts.

Rumpelstiltskin had never tasted anything more divine than Belle. Reluctantly pulling away from her, he removed the lid to the honey jar. He dipped the tip of his finger in the amber liquid bring it up to his lips. Rumpelstiltskin coated his lips with the honey and then leaned down over Belle to kiss her once more. Greedily her tongue swept back and forth cleaning off the sweet honey. Belle, being bold, licked her lips sitting up where she dipped the tip of her finger in the honey. He waited to see what she would do, and he didn't have to wait long. Her finger painted a circle over his throbbing pulse point. Belle's teeth raked over his skin making him growl in pleasure. Then, her tongue darted out taking the rest of the honey from his neck. "Oh, Belle…" Rumpelstiltskin moaned.

If Belle could ever be intoxicated, then she would certainly become drunk on Rumpelstiltskin. She tasted magic on his skin as it mingled with the sweet golden honey. Leaning back she licked her lips again spying a container of red strawberries. A wicked smile came to her. "You lie down this time." Belle traded placed with Rumple watching as he stretched out before her. She marveled at him, at his beauty as she sat astride his waist looking down at him. Taking the jar in her hand she dribbled a long thin line up from his navel to the hollow of his throat. Rumpelstiltskin gasped. With her best wicked smirk, Belle took a strawberry in hand biting off the tip. She then drew it up collecting the small trail of honey she had left on him.

Rumpelstiltskin gasped watching her eat the red berry, relishing the taste, "And here I was worried I would corrupt you." He chuckled placing his hands on her hips, but in her eyes he could she wasn't finished yet. Belle leaned down using her tongue on him again. He moaned loudly as she moved up him following the sweet trail. His back arched into her, wanting more of her against him. "Oh, my sweet Belle," Rumple gripped her hips, rolling her under him. She gasped in surprise, desire lightening her eyes. Gently, he lowered his weight over her, feeling her breathing deepen. Her knees came up against his hips holding him in the cradle of her body. "Do you trust me?" He took her hands, holding them above her head. Belle nodded and Rumple smiled, "Then turn over for me." He growled darkly making Belle shiver.

Belle quivered in excitement at his request eagerly turning over for him. The fur ran across the skin of her abdomen drawing another moan from Belle. Not being able to see him heightened her awareness of him, allowed her to picture what he would do to her. Then, she felt him move. His hands slid up her back so slowly, so teasingly that Belle dug her fingers into the wolf fur biting back another moan. Up still his hands traveled until they hit against the strap of her bra. Where she thought to feel his fingers, Belle felt his teeth instead. A sharp tug and the strap fell free of her back. It was then she felt his lips, the soft, delicate kiss. "Oh, god…" She buried her face into the blanket. His lips, his tongue, all of the sensations were mingling together until she had trouble separating them.

With the strap of her bra open, Rumplestiltskin took a strawberry and bit the tip off. He took the freshly exposed inner fruit and drew a spiral right in the center of Belle's back. Then with his tongue he licked away the juice making her arch into him again. Pulling back he set the strawberry down against her lower back and then drew it up along her spine. He set the flat of his tongue over the line and followed the juicy trail up until he was kissing the back of her neck. Straddling her thighs, Rumplestiltskin settled over Belle, urging her to arch her back into his chest resting most of her body weight on her hands. He pushed the straps of the blue cotton down her arms.

Belle lowered herself back down to the fur delighting in the weight of Rumplestiltskin over her. Beneath him, she turned over removing the last scrap of cloth covering her torso, and looked up into his eyes. There she saw desire, hot and consuming and she saw love. Belle knew she would always see love in his eyes. Reaching up to him, her breathing growing more uneven by the second, Belle drew him down for another kiss. The touched from hip to hip, stomach to stomach, chest to chest, and most importantly heart to heart. They gasped together in between kisses.

Rumplestiltskin had to pull back from Belle, had to breathe. He needed air to think, to bring her more pleasure. She was all around him, in his heart, on his skin, in his lungs. Belle was a part of his soul, of his world. At the time, he may not have wanted to admit it, but he was all the better for having known her. Rumple angled his head, dropping a kiss to just above her heart; a heart that beat for him. He continued moving down kissing her the valley between her quivering breasts, down to the center of her abdomen where he felt her take a sharp breath and hold it. Smirking, he nipped her skin just below her belly button. Momentarily he paused before sitting up again. His hands went to the button of her pants waiting for Belle to give him permission.

Belle didn't know what to think, or how to think. Her brain was too busy processing all the sensations still running through her. "Yes," She gasped digging her fingers into the fur beneath her. Nimbly he opened the front closure of her pants and then lowered the zipper. Rumple then gripped the waist band pulling it down her hips. Belle lifted her hips so the fabric would slide off of her smoothly. She lay there, watching, enraptured with the sight of her powerful Dark One taking her pants off. Her knees bent automatically and the jeans slid the rest of the way down off her legs leaving her clad in only her underwear. Belle knew she should feel the cold slap of modesty, but she didn't. She wasn't with a stranger. She was with Rumplestiltskin; her lover.

Rumple grasped Belle's right ankle in both of his hands. She tensed automatically. "It's alright." He soothed running his thumb back and forth along her ankle bone. Gently he drew her right leg up until his lips touched the satiny velvet of her shin. Rumple heard Belle chuckle. It brought his attention to her face where he saw pure joy radiating out from her eyes. He kept his eyes on her while kissing the top of her knee, then the top of her thigh, and up to the slight rise of her hip bone. Beneath him Belle was shuddering. Rumple sat back and took Belle's hands in his pulling her up in a sitting position as well. His lips claimed her in a fiery kiss that burned hotter than the fire near them.

Belle drank down his moans of desire as they kissed. Her hands did not remain idle as they slipped down his bare chest to the waist band of his jeans. It was only fair that she return the favor; he removed her pants. Belle should do the same for him. She pulled free the button and lowered the zipper sinking her hand inside to feel nothing but skin under the blue jean fabric. Belle gasped feeling him for the first time thick and hard in her hand. His lips touched her forehead as they suddenly became very still. "You have nothing on under here." She whispered.

Rumple chuckled. "I got used to it after centuries of wearing those tight leather pants." He answered as seriously as he could. In her yes he saw yet another spark of desire. He knew she had stared openly at him a few times when they had been back in their world. Taking her hands in his, he kissed her back down into the blanket settling to her side. With one hand he kept her hands above her head and with the other Rumple drew his free hand down over her torso and down to her hip. His index finger slipped under the thin band of her light blue underwear teasing her. "Are you ready for more?" His voice was low, deep with arousal. Belle could only nod her head. Looking down at her, Rumple placed his hand upon her Venus mound dipping his middle finger inside of her.

Belle arched her back moaning loudly at the sudden feel of his finger going into her. A sharp sensation of pleasure zinged up from her lower abdomen straight into her brain. Instantly her muscles clamped down on his finger keeping him in place. She didn't want him to move, not yet, not while she was still working out all the sensations. But that didn't stop him, Rumple started to move his finger in and out slowly. "Oh god… yes…" Belle moaned loudly out into the night. Her hips moved in time with his finger wanting more of him, wanting all of him. "Don't stop…" Belle fought against his strong hold wanting to touch him the way he was touching her.

Rumple enjoyed the feeling of Belle's inner muscles clamping down on his finger with each slow thrust. She was tight, so very tight, and it only heightened his desire to possess her. "Easy sweetheart, we have all night." He crooned driving his finger inside of her again and again drawing more moans from her. Rumple stroked her in long slow thrusts, getting her accustomed to the feeling. His hardening member ached to be buried deep within her. But he had to remind himself to take it slow, Belle was new to this. He wanted to make her as wet as possible so that when he was finally joined to her, there wouldn't be as much pain for her.

Belle couldn't stop her moaning; his fingers just felt too good. "Stop teasing me…" She groaned tightening her thighs on his hand. "I want you." She wanted him more than words could convey. Belle yearned for him to take her, to leave his mark upon her soul and deep in her feminine channel to make her his woman. "Please… make love to me…" Now she begged. The feelings he inspired in her were so strong that they could no longer be denied. Belle broke free of his hold, hooked her calf over his thigh and rolled them so she was now on top with his finger still deep inside of her.

"Now what, darling," Rumple smirked up at Belle. His heart was beating at an impossible speed with just her on top of him. She took his hand from between her spread thighs and pinned him as he had pinned her. He could still feel her juices on his finger running down to coat the palm of his hand. Belle gave him a wolfish grin that he was sure she learned from Ruby before she started to move down his body laying gentle kisses to his skin. Rumple didn't have to be told to keep his hands where they were; he already knew. He wanted to see what she would do and he hoped his heart would be able to survive.

Belle did just as Rumple had and kissed the spot above his heart where she could feel it beating up a storm in his chest. She smiled. It was beating so fast because of her. Lingering a moment, she wanted to feel the thump against her lips, to use it. Again she moved down kissing the same path on him; his sternum, his stomach, just below his navel. Rumple growled in pure lust arching his back this time. Belle smiled wickedly. She loved the responses she could evoke from him. She looked up the line of his body to see that his eyes had rolled back in his head. Settling herself to his side, Belle gripped the waist band of his pants. Gently she tugged the fabric down where she saw him spring free hard and wanting. Being bold she abandoned his pants and set her hands on his most intimate appendage.

Rumplestiltskin had never felt a touch as sweet as Belle's as when he felt her hand grip the base of his shaft. His hips thrust up into her hand involuntarily. Belle drew her hand up slowly twisting her wrist as she did so. Rumple moaned in pure male pleasure. Again she moved her hand up and down, twisting her wrist as she did so to bring him as much ecstasy as he had given her. His hard male organ felt so good in her hand. Her hand slid up to the very tip of him, her thumb rubbing small circles over his head. A growl of pure male desire rumbled in his chest. She drew her hand down his shaft quickly. Again his fingers dug into the blanket as he tried to still his body, to make the sensations last. He wanted to savor Belle for as long as he could.

Belle's breathing hitched as she thought about what it would feel like to have him slid by slow inches inside of her. She hadn't been attracted to anyone as she was to Rumpelstiltskin. He was at her mercy, right now, in her hands. That knowledge thrilled her and made her hotter. Belle moved her hand faster up and down bringing more moans from him. She took her hands from him drawing his gaze. "I want you." The words tumbled from her lips in a whisper. Her fingers dug into the fabric of his jeans again pulling them the rest of the way off him.

Rumple sat up and put his hands on her shoulders; she was trembling. "Are you sure?" He asked wanting to make sure this was what she truly wanted. Belle nodded. "Then lie down." They kissed sweetly and then he pulled back letting her settle back down onto the blanket. He removed the last piece of clothing on her so she was just as naked as he was. Reaching into the satchel he removed a jar of gel that would soothe her inner muscles enough to allow him an easy entrance without too much pain. Dipping his fingers into the clear substance he set the tips at her entrance where Belle gasped out. Then, coating his hand he spread the gel over his hard organ. "Ready?" Rumple asked inches from her mouth.

Belle quivered on the inside, she tried not to, but she was. She could feel him right there, right at her entrance. Opening her eyes, she put her hand up cupping the back of his neck. "Yes…" Her voice shook and her nails dug into his skin slightly. Rumple leaned into her a little and she felt the first inch of him enter her. There was a small amount of pain, but not as much as she would have thought. Belle smiled realizing that was what the gel was for. She brought her knees up to his waist enjoying the first, slow, penetration.

Rumplestiltskin was doing his best to remain still as Belle adjusted to him, as her muscles loosened. He was trying to concentrate, but the feel of her, her nails digging in his skin. The sting was just on this side of pleasure. Rumple pushed another inch inside causing Belle to whimper. He immediately stopped. "Belle…?" She shook her head back and forth hiking her knees up higher changing the angle. Her hands moved down to settle on his chest and her nails gouged his skin when he thrust another inch into her. Together they cried out.

"Finish it," Belle whimpered in pleasure that was mixing with the pain, "All the way… please…" She took a deep breath slipping her hands down to his waist. Belle grasped his hips pulling towards her so he was fully inside. She moaned loudly draping her arms over his shoulders again. "Oh my god…." The words filled the night dancing on the air over the crackling of the fire. "Don't move… don't move yet…" Gently his lips started to kiss the side of her neck. Belle could hardly think, her mind was racing, her heart was pounding, and her body was on fire.

Rumplestiltskin felt his body come to life in a new way joined with Belle. It was as if he was alive again, his heart, his soul was healing. "Oh, Belle…" He whispered trying not to move. She needed time to adjust to him, to his size. The scratch marks on his chest burned and felt so good. "Scratch me any way you like." Rumple growled darkly nipping the side of her neck, making her pulse beat faster.

Belle found the idea of marking him wickedly erotic; a sign he belonged to her. "Move… make love to me." She licked her lips. Rumple levered himself up on his hands pressing his hips in tighter against her. He drew out of her slowly wrenching whimpers of ecstasy from her and then he thrust into her fast. "Yes!" Belle cried out. He slid into her easier, but still with the edge of pain "Keep going."

Rumplestiltskin let a moan rumble in his chest at the feeling of Belle still so tight around him. "Oh, yes… Belle… my sweet Belle…" He mumbled over and over thrusting in and out of her. "Mark me, truly make me yours." Rumple begged. Belle tossed her head back and forth from side to side, her cheeks growing redder. Her nails dug into his shoulders and gouged down his upper arms. The pain spurred him on, moved in faster. She didn't keep her hands where they were. They migrated to his back scratching him harder the faster he moved in and out of her. With each thrust her inner muscles gripped him, brought him higher and higher.

Belle should feel terrible about marking his skin, about injuring him, but she didn't. He wanted it, wanted the marks upon his body. These were her marks, her brand upon his body just as she carried his mark. He had made her his woman, his lover. Rumple had not only taken her heart, but he now possessed her body like she never knew a man could. Sparks of pleasure raced along her nerve endings; sensations colliding in her brain. Her lover was bringing her over the edge and all too soon she could be coming undone in his arms. "Oh yes!" She screamed, "I'm so close!"

Rumple's rhythm faltered as he too was close to spilling himself so deep inside of Belle. "I love you…" He took his left hand and laced his fingers with her right hand. Her left hand came up to the back of his neck, almost immediately her nails sank into his skin. "Belle…" She opened her eyes looking at him, moving with him. "Come with me…"

"Hurry… Oh god…" Belle screamed tightening her knees, her inner muscles, on him. "Bring me!" she pleaded needing this building pressure to be released. It was like a tight fist lower in her belly thumping, needing to be opened. She was so close and he was driving her mad with all this pleasure coursing through her body threatening to detonate like fireworks.

Rumplestiltskin picked up his pace. One more. Twice more. Three more times he thrust inside of her until her inner muscles clamped down on him so hard that they triggered his release as she shouted out her ecstasy in his arms. His strength gave way and he lowered his weight fully onto her. They breathed together, shaking in the throes of release. Rumple felt Belle's thigh's quivering at his hips. "Oh… my… god..." He sighed.

Belle had enough energy left to pull the black wolf fur over them. The heat from their bodies would be trapped keeping them warm. She wasn't going to move, she wasn't ready to leave his arms or to feel him slide from within her. "Don't move… don't…." Belle was getting sleepy. She could hardly keep her eyes open. "Stay here, stay inside me for just a little while longer." She asked her words slurring.

Rumple could hardly believe the surge of magic that had flowed through his body when he and Belle reached their climax. True Love was certainly powerful. He knew what it could do, but he had no idea the healing powers it possessed until now. Rumple put his hand to her waist, gently falling to her side. He didn't want to crush her with his weight. Belle was already asleep. His movements wouldn't disturb her. As he settled on his back and brought her over his chest, his soft member slid free of her warm feminine channel wrenching one last moan from him. Rumplestiltskin listened to the sound of the wind in the trees, the crackling fire, and the sound of Belle breathing in and out as she slept against him. Before too long, he was asleep as well.

**MONDAY MORNING:**

Ruby drove back into town in a panic. She had gone to the cabin to collect Belle and no one was there. The cabin was dark and Rumplestiltskin was gone. She didn't know what to do. When she got out of her car she saw Charming taking a sip of his usual morning coffee. "David!" Ruby shouted hurrying over to him. "Have you seen Belle? I went to the cabin to get her but no one was there."

"Ruby," David smiled gently and then pointed across the street, "She's right there with Rumplestiltskin." He had been watching them for the last ten minutes as they talked. Something about them had changed. The imp actually looked more relaxed, more of a man than when David had seen him last. "They must have had some weekend."

"I'm sure they did…" Ruby breathed in through her nose accidentally scenting the air and picking up a mingled scent of Rumple and Belle. It was something she had scented from Snow and Charming; true love. It was powerful magic had happened.

Across the street Belle stood so close to Rumplestiltskin that she could feel the heat of his body bleeding into her again. Her hands fisted in the lapels of his suit jacket and her lips whispered in his ears, "I can still feel you so deep inside me." Belle chuckled sensually. He had opened a door inside of her that was refusing to be closed.

Rumple wrapped his arms around her waist fusing his lips to hers for a passionate kiss. Then he slid his hands up to tangle his fingers in her mane of auburn curls. Before the kiss could grow Belle pushed him away giving him a weary look, "Sweetheart, what is it?"

Belle felt guilty for saying this, but she had to make it clear, "I don't want you to think I'm coming home…" Before she could say more, he stopped her.

"I know and don't expect it. You want a life of your own while I try to make this right between us, to build a solid foundation for our relationship." Rumple said. "I want you to come home, but I also want you to want to come home." He breathed out slowly, "So, how about I come by the library later and take you to dinner on real date."

Belle felt her heart swell with love. "That would be…" she shook her head, "I would like that very much." Tears suddenly sprang to her eyes. He was doing everything right, saying all the right things. Again, he leaned in to kiss her and it was sweet, just a touch of lips. That was full of passion all on its own. Rumple backed away and headed down the street. It was then that she noticed the satchel. "Rumplestiltskin… wait!" She picked the bag up and went to him. "You forgot this." Belle stretched out her arm and offered him the bag back.

Rumple smiled and shook his head, "No, sweetheart, you keep that." He drew the back of his fingers up her cheek and smiled. "Those are yours now but I promise they will see a lot of use." He promised making Belle blush. Then, before leaving, he kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tonight."


End file.
